The Marriage Bargain
by Dreamlovetwiligh
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN) Para salvar su casa, la impulsiva propietaria de una librería Bella Swan, lanza un hechizo de amor. Pero nunca pensaba conjurar al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, un hombre poderoso que una vez le rompió el corazón. -SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO-
1. Prologo

Un matrimonio solo de nombre…

Para salvar su casa, la impulsiva propietaria de una librería Bella Swan, lanza un hechizo de amor. Pero nunca pensaba conjurar al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, un hombre poderoso que una vez le rompió el corazón.

El multimillonario Edward Cullen no cree en el matrimonio, pero con el fin de heredar la empresa de su tío necesita una esposa, y una rápido. Cuando descubre que la amiga de de infancia de su hermana se encuentra en una situación financiera desesperada, le ofrece a Bella una propuesta audaz.

Un matrimonio de convivencia pero con ciertas reglas:

Evitar que se enreden.

Mantener las cosas como negocios.

No enamorarse.

El acuerdo es solo por un año, por lo que las reglas no deberían ser tan difíciles de seguir ¿verdad?

Excepto que el destino tiene una manera de alterar los planes mejor trazados…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto la historia.**

**Capitulo uno.**

Ella necesitaba un hombre…

Preferiblemente uno con $150,000 de sobra.

Bella Swan se quedó en la pequeña fogata hecha en casa, en medio del piso de su sala y se preguntó si había perdido oficialmente su mente. El pedazo de papel en su mano contenía todas las cualidades que ella deseaba que su alma gemela poseyera. Lealtad. Inteligencia. Humor. Un fuerte sentido de la familia y amor por los animales. Un buen ingreso.

Más de sus ingredientes estaban cocinándose todavía. Un pelo de un miembro varón de la familia-su hermano estaba enojado todavía-. Una mezcla de hierbas perfumadas –probablemente para darle un lado tierno-. Y un pequeño palo para… bueno, esperaba que eso no quisiera decir lo que temía.

Con una profunda respiración, tiró la lista dentro del cubo plateado y lo observó quemarse. Se sentía como una idiota, creando un hechizo de amor, pero no le habían dejado opciones y tenía poco que perder. Como la propietaria de una ecléctica librería en una moderna ciudad universitaria al norte de New York, pensó que se le permitiría algunos caprichos. Al igual que el envió de una oración a la Madre Tierra para el hombre perfecto.

Bella se acerco y cogió el extintor de incendios, cuando las llamas se elevaron. El humo se levanto y le recordó a la masa de pizza quemada en la parte inferior de su horno tostador. Arrugó la nariz, tiro el aerosol en el centro de la alfombra, se fue a buscar vino tinto para celebrar.

Su mamá tendría que vender Tara.

Su casa familiar.

Bella agarró una botella de Cabernet Suavignon y pensó sobre su dilema. Su librería estaba hipotecada al puño. La expansión del café tomaría cuidado planearla, y estos no eran diez centavos para cambio. Inspeccionó el desván del apartamento Victoriano y fácilmente calculó que estos no estaban en venta. Ni siquiera en eBay.

Tenía veintisiete y probablemente podría vivir con estilo en un condominio, vestir ropas de diseñador y tener una cita cada fin de semana. En vez de eso, recogía perros abandonados y los llevaba a un refugio local y compró elegantes bufandas para actualizar sus conjuntos. Ella creía en vivir en la luz del sol, estar abierta a las posibilidades, y seguir su corazón. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de esas características podría salvar la casa de su madre.

Tomó un sorbo del vino rojo rubí y reconoció que no quedaba nada que hacer. Nadie tenía dinero suficiente y en esta ocasión cuando el recaudador de impuestos viniera, no habría un final feliz. Ella no era Scarlett O'Hara. Y Bella no creía que hacer un hechizo de amor, como su último recurso para atraer al hombre perfecto pudiera ayudar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Su boca se abrió de golpe. Dios mío, ¿era él? Miró a sus sucios pantalones deportivos y su camisa recortada y se pregunto si tenía tiempo de cambiarse. Se levantó para hurgar en el armario, pero el timbre sonó otra vez, entonces se acercó, tomó una respiración profunda y agarró el pomo.

— Ya era hora de que abrieras la puerta.

Sus esperanzas se desplomaron. Bella vio a su mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, y frunció el ceño.

—Se suponía que fueras un hombre.

Alice bufó y entró. Sacudió una mano en el aire, destellando uñas color rojo cereza, y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Sí, sigue soñando. Asustaste a tu última cita, entonces no te arreglare otra vez. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo asusté? Creí que él iba a atacarme.

Alice levantó una ceja.

—El se inclinó para darte un beso de despedida. Te tropezaste y caíste sobre tu trasero, y él se sintió como un idiota. Las personas se besan después de una cita, Bells. Es algo ritual.

Bella tiró la basura restante en una bolsa y recogió la cubeta.

—Él había comido toneladas de ajo en la cena y no lo quería cerca de mí.

Alice agarró la copa de vino y tomó un buen trago. Extendió sus largas piernas en el sillón de cuero negro y enganchó sus botas de tacón en el borde de la maltratada mesa.

—Recuérdame otra vez ¿Por qué no has tenido sexo en la última década?

—Bruja.

—Célibe.

Bella se rindió y se rió.

—Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Por qué me estás honrando con tu presencia un sábado en la noche? Te ves bien.

—Gracias. Voy a ir con alguien por unos tragos a las once. ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿A tu cita?

Alice hizo una cara y acabó con el resto de la copa.

—Tú serás mejor compañía. Él es aburrido.

— ¿Por qué vas a salir con él?

—Él luce bien.

Bella se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá y sonrió.

—Desearía poder ser como tú, Alice. ¿Por qué tengo tantas inhibiciones?

— ¿Por qué no tengo ninguna? Los labios de Alice se torcieron con humor de la desaprobación propia, luego apuntó a la cubeta—. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el propósito del fuego?

Bella suspiró.

—Estaba creando un hechizo de amor. Para uh… conseguir un hombre.

Su amiga echó la cabeza para atrás y río.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la cubeta?

Las mejillas de Bella flamearon. Ella jamás había llegado tan bajo.

—Hice una fogata en honor a la Madre Tierra—susurró.

—Oh por Dios.

—Escúchame. Estoy desesperada. Aun no he encontrado al Sr. Indicado y apareció otro pequeño problema que tengo que resolver, así que combiné mis dos necesidades en una lista.

— ¿Qué tipo de lista?

—Una de mis clientas me dijo que ella compró este libro de hechizos de amor, y cuando hizo la lista de cualidades que estaba buscando en un hombre, él se apareció.

Ahora Alice lucía interesada.

— ¿Un hombre apareció en su vida con todas las cosas que ella quería?

—Sip. La lista tiene que ser especifica. No puede ser muy general, o supuestamente el universo confunde tus deseos y no manda nada. Ella dijo que si sigues el hechizo, el hombre indicado aparecerá.

Los ojos verdes de Alice destellaron.

—Déjame ver el libro.

Nada como otra mujer soltera para hacerte sentir mejor por la búsqueda de un hombre.

Bella lanzó su pequeño libro de cubierta sintética. Sintiéndose menos como una idiota.

—Hmmm. Enséñame tu lista.

Ella señalo hacia la cubeta.

—La quemé.

—Sabes que tienes otra copia debajo de tu cama. Olvídalo, la encontraré yo misma.

Su amiga se dirigió al edredón amarillo canario y metió su mano bajo los cojines. En unos segundos ella sostenía la lista triunfalmente entre sus brillantes uñas rojas y se lamió los labios como si fuera a sumergirse en una lujuriosa novela de romance. Bella se quedó en la alfombra y se desplomó sobre ella. Que la humillación empiece.

—Número uno —recitó Alice—. Un fan de los Mets.

Bella se abrazó a si misma por la explosión.

— ¿Beisbol? —chilló Alice. Onduló el papel adelante y atrás en el aire para un efecto dramático—. Maldición, ¿Cómo puedes hacer tu prioridad número uno el beisbol? ¡Ellos no han llegado a la Serie Mundial en años! Es un hecho que en New York hay más fans de los Yankees que de los Mets, y eso excluye a la mayoría de la población masculina.

Bella apretó sus dientes. ¿Por qué era constantemente bombardeada por su elección de los equipos de New York?

—Los Mets tienen corazón y carácter, y necesito un hombre que pueda arraigarse a los desvalidos. Me niego a dormir con un fanático de los Yankees.

—No tienes esperanzas. Date por vencida —dijo Alice—. Número dos: que ame los libros, el arte y la poesía. —Ella hizo una pausa para pensarlo, y se encogió de hombros—. Lo acepto. Número tres: que crea en la monogamia. Muy importante en la lista. Número cuatro: que quiero niños. —Ella miró hacia arriba—. ¿Cuántos?

Bella sonrió a la idea.

—Me gustaría tres. Pero me conformo con dos. ¿Debí especificar cuantos en la lista?

—No, la Madre Tierra lo entenderá —continuó Alice—. Número cinco: que sepa comunicarse con una mujer. Esa es buena. Estoy fastidiada de leer libros de Venus y Marte. He pasado por muchas historias y sigo son tener idea. Número seis: que ame a los animales. —Ella gruñó—. Esa es tan mala como los Mets.

Bella se deslizó en la alfombra para encararla.

—Si odia a los perros, ¿Cómo podre continuar en el programa voluntario en el refugio? ¿y si es un cazador? Despierto a la mitad de la noche y encuentro un ciervo muerto viéndome sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Eres muy dramática. —Regresó Alice a la lista—. Número siete: que tenga un código moral de ética y crea en la honestidad. Debió haber sido el número uno en la lista, pero qué demonios. No soy una fan de los Mets.

Número ocho: un buen amante. —Alice subió sus cejas—. Esa sería la número dos en mi lista. Pero estoy orgullosa de que el asunto siquiera apareciera. Tal vez no estés tan mal como pensaba.

Bella tragó, el temor se encrespaba en sus entrañas.

—Continúa.

—Número nueve: tiene que tener un sentido fuerte de la familia. Tiene sentido… ustedes me recuerdan a los locos _Waltons_.* Ok, número diez…

El reloj sonó. Bella miró a Alice leyendo el punto de nuevo.

—Creo que estoy leyendo el número diez mal.

Bella suspiró.

—Probablemente no.

Alice recitó el último mandato.

—Necesita 150,000 dólares disponibles. —La miró—. Necesito más detalles.

Bella levantó su barbilla.

—Necesito a un hombre que pueda amar, el cual además tenga un extra de 150,000. Y lo necesito rápido.

—Alice asintió como si saliera a la superficie de debajo del agua.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para salvar Tara.

Alice pestañó.

— ¿Tara?

—Sí, la casa de mi madre. Tú sabes, como en la película _Lo que el viento se llevó_. ¿Recuerdas cómo mi mamá solía bromear sobre necesitar más algodón para pagar las facturas? No te he dicho que mal va todo, Ali. Mamá quiere venderla y no puedo dejarla. No tienen dinero ni ningún lugar a donde ir. Haré cualquier cosa, incluso casarme; igual que Scarlett. **

Alice gimió y cogió su cartera. Sacó su teléfono y marcó algunos números.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Bella entré en pánico pensando que su amiga no entendería. Después de todo, nunca le había preguntado por un hombre que le resolviera sus problemas antes. Oh, cómo de mal había caído.

—Cancelando mis citas. Creo que este nuevo detalle debe ser discutido. Voy a llamar a mi terapeuta, ella es muy buena, discreta y coge citas a medianoche.

Bella se rió.

—Eres una gran amiga, Alice.

—Sí, ni que lo digas.

Edward Cullen tenía una fortuna en sus manos.

Pero para conseguir lo que él quería, necesitaba una esposa.

Edward cree en muchas cosas. Trabajar duro para lograr un objetivo. Controlar la ira y recurrir a la razón cuando un momento se convierte en una confrontación. Y crear edificios. Edificios que sean sólidos y bellos estéticamente. Ángulos suaves y líneas afiladas mezclándose juntas. Los ladrillos, el hormigón y el vidrio que acredite la solidez que la gente anhela en su vida ordinaria. Ese breve momento maravilloso cuando una persona mira a la creación final por primera vez. Todas estas cosas tenían sentido para él.

Edward no cree en el amor eterno, el matrimonio y la familia. Estas cosas no tenían sentido, y él había decidido no incorporar este tipo de temas sociales en su vida. Por desgracia, el tío Anthony había cambiado las reglas.

Edward tenía el intestino al revés y su enfermo sentido casi le causo que se le escapara de sus labios una risa. Se levanto de su silla de cuero y se quito la chaqueta azul marino, corbata de seda a rayas y su camisa blanca como la nieve. Giró su muñeca para desabrochar su cinturón, y rápidamente se cambió en un par de pantalones deportivos grises y camiseta a juego. Metió los pies en sus deportivas Nike Air y entró al gimnasio particular en el interior de su oficina, que había llenado con prototipos, bocetos, fotos inspiradoras, una cinta andadora, algunas pesas, y un bar bien surtido. Pulsó el botón del mando a distancia para el reproductor de MP3. El son de _La Traviata_ llenó la sala y le aclaró la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta en la cinta andadora y trató de no pensar en fumar. Incluso después de cinco años, cuando la tensión aumentaba, anhelaba un cigarrillo. Molesto por su debilidad cuando el impulso le llegaba, lo eliminaba. Correr le calmaba, sobre todo en su entorno perfectamente controlado. No había voces que interrumpieran su concentración, ni una luz solar abrasadora sin piedras o gravas que obstaculizaran su camino. Se puso en el panel y comenzó la paz constante que lo llevaría hacia una solución.

A pesar de que entendía las intenciones de su tío, el sentimiento de traición lentamente carcomía su paz. Al final, uno de los miembros de la familia que amaba sólo lo había utilizado como un peón.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Debería haber visto esto venir. El tío Anthony había pasado sus últimos meses escupiendo la importancia de la familia, y había pensado que la respuesta de Edward era desalentadora. Edward se preguntaba porque si tío estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, su familia debería haber sido un anuncio por el control de natalidad. Mientras Edward paseaba dentro y fuera de relaciones, una cosa se hizo clara: todas las mujeres querían un matrimonio, y un matrimonio significaba enredo. Peleas sobre emociones. Niños separándolos de las peleas, queriendo más atención, necesitando más espacio, hasta que al final terminaban como cualquier otra pareja. Divorcio. Con niños como casualidades.

No, _gracias_.

El aumentó la inclinación y ajusto la velocidad mientras sus pensamientos giraban. El tío Anthony permaneció tercamente optimista hasta el amargo final en que una mujer salvara la vida de su sobrino. El ataque cardíaco golpeó fuerte y rápido. Cuando los abogados finalmente descendieron como un paquete de buitres ante el aroma del dinero sangriento, Edward pensó que el aspecto legal sería simple. Su hermana, Alice, había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con el negocio. El tío no tenía más parientes. Así que, por primera vez, Edward creía en la buena fortuna. Finalmente, tendría algo propio.

Hasta que los abogados leyeron el testamento.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la broma era sobre él.

Heredaría la mayor parte de Dreamscape tan pronto como se casara. El matrimonio debía durar un año, con cualquier mujer que eligiera, y un acuerdo prenupcial era aceptable. Si Edward decidía no cumplir los deseos de su tío perdería el 51%; el balance sería repartido entro los miembros y Edward no sería más que un figurín. En lugar de crear edificios, estaría atrapado en reuniones y políticas corporativas, exactamente lo que no quería hacer con su vida.

El tío Anthony lo había sabido.

Así que ahora Edward debía encontrar una esposa.

Tocó el interruptor y se inclinó más abajo. Bajó el ritmo y calmó su respiración. Con precisión metódica, su mente cortó a través del vacío emocional y escaneó las posibilidades. Salió del camino, tomó una botella fría de Evian del mini bar y caminó a su silla. Tomó un trago del frío, limpio liquido y puse la botella sudorosa en su escritorio. Esperó unos momentos a reunir sus pensamientos. Luego agarró la pluma dorada y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

Escribió las palabras, cada letra hundida en su propio ataúd personal.

Encontrar _una esposa_.

No gastaría más tiempo quejándose de la injusticia. Edward decidió hacer una lista clara de los atributos que necesitaría su mujer, y luego ver si podía pensar en alguna candidata apropiada.

Inmediatamente, una imagen de Tanya apareció, pero aplastó el pensamiento. La impresionante supermodelo con la que había salido recientemente era perfecta para funciones sociales y sexo genial, pero no para matrimonio. Tanya era una aguda conversadora, y disfrutaba su compañía, pero temía que ya se estuviera enamorando de él. Ella le había insinuado su deseo de tener hijos, lo que era un rompe tratos. No importaba como edificara las reglas del matrimonio, la emoción lo arruinaría. Ella se había vuelto celosa y demandante, como cualquier esposa normal. Ningún prenupcial le haría frente a su avaricia cando se sintiera traicionada.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua y pasó su pulgar en círculos por la superficie rugosa de la tapa de la botella. Había leído una vez que si una persona hacía una lista de las cualidades que admiraba en una mujer, ella aparecería. Edward frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Estaba casi seguro de que la teoría tenía algo que ver con el universo. Recibir lo que das al cosmos. Alguna mierda metafísica en la que no creía.

Pero hoy estaba desesperado.

Puso la lapicera en el borde izquierdo de la página y escribió su lista.

_Una mujer que no me ame._

_Una mujer con la que no desee acostarme._

_Una mujer que no tenga una familia grande._

_Una mujer que no tenga animales._

_Una mujer que no quiera tener hijos._

_Una mujer que tenga una carrera independiente._

_Una mujer que viera la relación como un asunto de negocios._

_Una mujer que no sea demasiado emocional o impulsiva._

_Una mujer en la que pueda confiar._

Edward releyó el resumen. Sabía que alguna de las cualidades era demasiado optimistas, pero si la teoría del universo funcionaba, bien podría escribir todo lo que deseaba. Necesitaba una mujer que viera la relación como una oportunidad de negocios. Quizás alguien que deseara el gran pago. Pretendía ofrecer grandes beneficios, pero quería el matrimonio solo de nombre. Que no haya sexo implica que no haya celos. Que no haya mujeres emocionales implica que no haya amor.

Que no haya líos implica un matrimonio perfecto.

Pensó en cada mujer con la que había salid en el pasado, cada amiga con la que había intercambiado palabras, cada asociada de negocios con la que hubiera almorzado.

No se le ocurrió a nadie.

La frustración se balanceaba al borde de sus nervios. Era un hombre de treinta años, razonable, atractivo, inteligente, y financieramente seguro. Y no podía pensar ni en una sola mujer decente con la que casarse.

Tenía una semana para encontrar a su esposa.

Su teléfono sonó. Edward contestó.

—Cullen.

—Edward, soy yo, Alice. —se pausó—. ¿Ya encontraste una esposa?

Una risa estrangulo sus labios. Su hermana era la única mujer en el mundo que lograba hacerlo reír de vez en cuando. Incluso si era a expensas suyas.

—Estoy trabajando en eso.

—Creo que la encontré.

Su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Quién es?

Otra pausa.

—Tendría que ver sus términos, pero no creo que sean un problema. Ten la mente abierta. Sé que no es tu fuerte pero puedes confiar en ella.

Chequeó el último ítem de su lista. Un sonido extraño lleno sus oídos como advertencia al oír las siguientes palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Quién es, Ali?

El silencio cayó en la línea por un tiempo.

—Bella.

La habitación se lleno de una niebla mareante ante el nombre familiar de su pasado. Su único pensamiento flasheó como una mantra en neón vivido, una y otra vez.

_De ningún maldito modo_.

*** ****The Waltons: una serie de televisión norteamericana. La trama se centraba en la vida de una familia del estado norteamericano de Virginia mientras intentaban salir adelante durante los tiempos de la Gran Depresión y Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**** Scarlett : Scarlett O'Hara protagonista de "Lo que el viento se llevo".**

**Bueno aquí tienen el primer cap, mañana subiré el segundo. Como estoy de vacaciones y tengo la mayoría del día libre subiré un cap por día. Me consto muchísimo poder ponerlo xD tuve que hacer muchas investigaciones en internet. Dejen review con sus opiniones. Besoss**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

Edward miró a su alrededor, satisfecho con el resultado. Su sala de conferencias privada proporcionaba un bien ambiente de negocios, y el ramo de flores frescas que su secretaria había colocado en el centro de mesa ofrecía un toque personal contra la alfombra de felpa de color vino, el brillo de la rica madera de cerezo, y las sillas de cuero de color mantequilla. Los contratos se colocaron ordenadamente, junto a una bandeja de plata elegante llena de té, café, y una variedad de pasteles. Formal pero amistoso, que reflejaba el tono de su matrimonio.

Pasó por alto el pinchazo profundo en su estómago cuando pensaba en encontrarse con Bella Swan otra vez. Se preguntó cómo se había criado. Las historias que su hermana compartió con él pintaron un cuadro de una imprudente e impulsiva mujer. Al principio se resistió a la sugerencia de Alice; Bella no encajaba en la imagen que necesitaba. Recuerdos de una niña de coletas, obstinada y de espíritu libre atormentaban a pesar de que sabía que era dueña de una respetable librería. Todavía pensaba en ella como compañera de juego de Alice, aunque el no la había visto en años. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Ellos compartieron un pasado lejano, y sintió que se podía confiar en Bella. Ella no se ajustaba a su idea de la esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba el dinero. Rápido. Alice permaneció en silencio respecto a la razón, pero pintaba a Bella como desesperada. Se sentía cómodo con la necesidad de dinero en efectivo: era blanco y negro. No gris. Sin ideas de intimidad entre ellos. Una transacción comercial formal entre viejos amigos. Edward podría vivir con eso.

Alargó la mano hacia el intercomunicador para llamar a su secretaria, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la pesada puerta se abrió sin problemas y se cerró con un sólido clic. Se dio la vuelta.

Unos profundos ojos color chocolate le miraban directamente con un poco de vacilación y con una claridad que le dijo que esta mujer perdería cualquier juego de póquer, ella era brutalmente honesta y sin voluntad de farol. Reconoció su mirada lo suficientemente bien, pero la edad había cambiado los colores a una inquietante mezcla de color café y miel. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cabello color castaño oscuro, que consistía en tirabuzones que caían en sus hombros y enmarcaban su rostro con forma acorazonada. Los pómulos altos destacaban su boca rosada y labios rellenos. Solía preguntarle si le había picado una abeja, para a continuación reírse a carcajada limpia. La broma era para él. Calientes fantasías masculinas fueron construidas alrededor de una boca como la de ella, y no tenía nada que ver con las abejas. Solo la miel. Preferiblemente la miel caliente y pegajosa que vertía sobre sus labios rellenos y poco a poco pasaban por fuera de la lengua.

_¡Ah, mierda! _

Se resigno y termino su inspección. Recordó torturándola cuando se entero de que tenía que usar sostén. Le había estado torturando por su descubrimiento desde el principio, y había usado la información de forma inteligente en su contra. Ahora ya no era gracioso. Sus pechos eran tan rellenos como su boca, y coincidían con la curva de sus caderas. Era un poco alta, casi como él, y este paquete de tentación femenina vino, todo ello en vuelto en un vestido rojo fuego que hacía hincapié en el escote, pegado por encima de sus caderas, hasta llegar al suelo. Las uñas de sus pies de color escarlata se asomaban a través de unas brillantes sandalias rojas. Ella permaneció inmóvil en la puerta de entrada, como si le permitiera deleitarse hasta hartarse antes de que ella se decidiera a hablar.

Sintiéndose algo escalonado, Edward peleó más allá de su desconcierto y se basó en la profesionalidad de ocultar su reacción. Isabella Marie Swan había crecido muy bien. Un poco demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero no hubo necesidad de hacérselo saber.

Le ofreció la misma sonrisa neutra que ofrecía a cualquier socio de negocios.

—Hola, Bella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Movió sus pies y cerro sus manos.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Puedo servirte algo de café? ¿Té?

—Café, por favor.

— ¿Con leche? ¿Azúcar?

—Leche. Gracias. —Ella se deslizó con gracia en la silla acolchonada, se giró hacia el escritorio y cruzo las piernas. Su vestido rojo se subió un poco y le dio a él un vistazo de la piel oliva, suave y en forma.

Se concentro en el café.

— ¿Napoleón? ¿Boñuelos de manzana? Son de la panadería de la calle.

—No, gracias.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Nunca sería capaz de comer solo uno. He aprendido a no tentarme.

La palabra tentación salía de sus labios, en una baja y ronca voz que acaricio sus oídos. Sus pantalones se apretaron en una muesca y se dio cuenta de que su voz acaricio otros lugares. Completamente desconcertado por su reacción hacia una mujer con la que no quería ningún contacto físico se centro en la preparación de su café y se sentó frente a ella.

Ellos se estudiaron el uno al otro por unos minutos y el alargó el silencio. Ella tocó la delicada pulsea de oro que rodeaba su muñeca.

—Siento lo de tu tío Anthony.

—Gracias. ¿Te informó Alice sobre los detalles?

—Todo esto parece una locura.

—Lo es. Mi tío Anthony cree en la familia, y antes de su muerte estaba convencido de que nunca iba a sentar cabeza. Por lo tanto, decidió que un fuerte impulso sería por mi propio bien.

— ¿No crees en el matrimonio?

—El matrimonio no es necesario. El sueño de "para siempre", es un cuento de hadas. Los caballeros de brillante armadura y la monogamia no existen.

Ella se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

— ¿No crees en hacer un compromiso con otra persona?

—Los compromisos son de corta duración. Claro, la gente lo dice en serio cuando se confiesan amor y la devoción, pero con el tiempo se erosiona todo lo bueno y deja lo malo. ¿Conoces a alguien que esté felizmente casado?

Ella abrió los labios, y luego se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Además de mis padres? Supongo que no. Pero eso no significa que no hay parejas felices.

—Tal vez —. Su tono contradijo su acuerdo parcial.

—Supongo que hay un montón de cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo —dijo, se movió en su asiento y volvió a cruzar las piernas—. Vamos a necesitar algo de tiempo juntos para ver si esto va a funcionar.

—No tenemos tiempo. La boda tiene que tener lugar a finales de la próxima semana. No importa si nos llevamos bien. Esto es estrictamente un acuerdo de negocios.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Veo que eres el mismo matón prepotente que me molestaba por el tamaño de mis pechos. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Centro su atención en la caída de su vestido.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas siguen siendo las mismas. Otras se mantienen en expansión.

Se quedo sin aliento pero ella lo sorprendió cuando sonrió.

—Y otras cosas siguen siendo pequeñas. —Su mirada resuelta señalo directamente el bulto en el centro de sus pantalones.

Edward casi escupió el café pero se las arreglo para bajar la taza con tranquila dignidad. Una oleada de calor le golpeó el estómago al recordad el día en la piscina cuando eran niños.

Él había estado tomándole el pelo sin piedad a Bella sobre los cambios en su cuerpo cuando Alice se coló detrás de él y le bajo el bañador. Expuesto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se alejó y fingió que todo el episodio no le molestaba. Pero la memoria seguía estando catalogada como el momento más embarazoso.

Hizo una seña a los papeles que tenía delante.

—Alice me dijo que necesitabas una cantidad específica de dinero. Esto sigue siendo un negocio.

Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro. Apretó sus rasgos, y luego dijo:

— ¿Es este el contrato?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que necesitas a tu abogado para que lo examine.

—No hay necesidad. Un amigo mío es abogado. Aprendí lo suficiente, ya que le ayudé a estudiar para el examen. ¿Puedo verlo?

Deslizó los papeles sobre la madera pulida. Ella buscó en su bolso un par de pequeñas y negras gafas de lectura y las empujo hasta el puente de su nariz. Pasaron los minutos mientras estudiaba el contrato. Aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarla. Si fuerte atracción le irritaba. Isabella no era su tipo. Ella tenía demasiadas curvas, era demasiado directa, era demasiado… real. Le gustaba saber que estaba a salvo en cualquier arrebato emocional, si algo no iba a su manera. Incluso cuando Tanya se molestó, siempre se manejaba con moderación. Bella le daba un miedo terrorífico. Algo en sus entrañas le susurro que no sería fácil de manejar.

Ella habló y expuso sus emociones sin pensar. Tales reacciones causaban peligro, caos y desorden. Las últimas cosas que necesitaba en un matrimonio.

Aunque…

Él confiaba en ella. Esos ojos color chocolate transmitían determinación y justicia. Su promesa significaba algo. Después de un año, sabía que ella se alejaría sin mirar atrás o con deseo de más dinero. La balanza se balanceaba a su favor.

Una uña color rojo cereza golpeteaba el borde de la pagina en un ritmo tranquilo. Ella levantó la mirada. Edward se preguntó por qué su piel tomó un tono tan pálido cuando se veía tan ruborizada y saludable hace un momento.

— ¿Tienes una lista de requisitos? —lo dijo como si lo estuviera acusando de un crimen capital en lugar de hacer una lista de bienes y compromisos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sólo un par de cualidades que me gustaría que mi esposa tuviera. —Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. Parecía luchar para dejarlas salir.

— ¿Quieres una ama de casa, una huérfana y un robot todo en uno? ¿Eso es justo?

Tomo una respiración profunda.

—Estás exagerando. Sólo porque me gustaría casarme con alguien con gracia y sentido del negocio, no quiere decir que sea un monstruo.

Ella soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

—Quieres una esposa sumisa son sexo. ¿No has aprendido nada sobre las mujeres desde que tenías catorce?

—Aprendí bastante. Por eso es que el tío Anthony tuvo que forzarme en una institución que favorece a las mujeres en primer lugar.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Los hombres consiguen mucho con el matrimonio!

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Sexo estable y compañerismo.

—Después de seis meses los dolores de cabeza empiezan y se enfadan unos a otros hasta las lágrimas.

—Los hombres nunca quieren envejecer. Por eso es que se mantienen persiguiendo a mujeres más jóvenes.

Si boca cayó abierta. La cerró con un rápido chasquido.

—Niños… una familia… alguien que te amara en la salud y en la enfermedad.

—Alguien que gasta todo tu dinero y te regaña cada noche y es una perra sobre limpiar tu desorden.

—Estás enfermo.

—Estás engañada.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus sedosos rizos castaños cayeran alrededor de su cara, luego se asentaron lentamente. El sonrojo estaba de vuelta en su piel.

—Dios, tus padres realmente te arruinaron —murmuró.

—Gracias, Freud.*

— ¿Y qué si no encajo en todas estas categorías?

—Trabajaremos en eso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se mordió el labio inferior. Edward recordó la primera vez que la había besado, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Como su boca se había presionado contra la de ella, sintiéndola estremecerse. Sus dedos acariciando suevamente la piel desnuda de sus hombros. El aroma fresco y limpio de las flores y el jabón. Después, sus facciones brillaban con inocencia, belleza y pureza. Esperando la parte del felices por siempre.

Entonces ella le sonrió y le dijo que lo amaba. Que quería casarse con él. Debió haberle dado unas palmaditas en la cabeza, decir algo lindo y seguir su camino. En cambio, su comentario sobre el matrimonio había sido dulce y tentador de una manera que había asustado a la mierda de él. Incluso a los dieciséis, Edward sabia que las relaciones que podían ser siempre hermosas, todas tarde o temprano se volvían horribles. Se había reído, la había llamado bebé, y la había dejado sola en el bosque. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor en su rostro habían roto su corazón, pero él tuvo que retener la emoción.

Mientras más aprendiera, mejor.

Edward se había asegurado que ese día ambos aprendieran duras lecciones.

Alejó ese recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que buscas en este matrimonio?

—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Efectivo. El frente y no al final del año.

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, intrigado.

—Demonios, es mucho dinero. ¿Deudas de juego?

Una pared invisible se estrelló entre ellos.

—No.

— ¿Compras?

La ira se encendió en sus ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Parte del trato es que no me hagas preguntas de dinero o como pretendo usarlo.

—Hmmm, ¿algo más?

— ¿Dónde viviremos?

—En mi casa.

—No voy a renunciar a mi departamento. Pagaré la renta como lo hago normalmente.

La sorpresa se disparo a través de él.

—Como mi esposa, necesitaras un guardarropa apropiado. Recibirás un subsidio y tendrás acceso a mi comprador personal.

—Usaré lo que quiera, cuando quiera y lo pagare de mi maldita manera.

Luchó contra una sonrisa. Casi disfrutaba la pelea de mentes, al igual que como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

—Vas a ser la anfitriona de mis socios de negocios. Tengo un gran asunto en línea, así que tendrás que llevarte bien con las otras personas.

—Puedo manejar y mantener mis codos fuera de la mesa y reírme de sus estúpidas bromas. Pero necesito ser libre de llevar mi propio negocio y disfrutar de mi propia vida social.

—Por supuesto. Espero que puedas llevar tu estilo de vida individual.

— ¿Mientras no te avergüence?

—Exactamente.

—Golpeteó su pie al ritmo de sus uñas.

—Tengo algunos problemas con esta lista.

—Soy una persona flexible.

—Soy muy cercana a mi familia y ellos necesitan una buena razón para creer que me estoy casado de repente.

—Sólo diles que nos encontramos después de todos estos años y decidimos casarnos.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienen permitido saber sobre este acuerdo, así que tienen que creer que estamos locamente enamorados. Tienes que venir a la cena para que así podamos hacer el anuncio. Y necesita ser convincente.

El recordó que su padre los había dejando por la botella y los había abandonado a ella y a su familia.

— ¿Todavía hablas con tu padre?

—Sí.

—Solía hacerlo. Hizo las paces. Decidí perdonarlo. Como sea, mi hermano, mi cuñada, mi sobrina y los gemelos todos viven con mis padres. Harán un millón de preguntas y tendrás que ser convincente.

Frunció el ceño.

—No me gustan las complicaciones.

—Mala suerte. Es parte del trato.

Edward pensó que le daría esa pequeña victoria.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Tendré una boda real.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Estaba pensando en un juez de paz.

—Yo estaba pensando en un vestido blanco en el exterior acompañada de mi familia y con Alice como mi dama de honor.

—No me gusta las bodas.

—Ya lo has dicho. Mi familia jamás creerá que me fugué. Tenemos que hacer esto por ellos.

—Me estoy casando contigo por razones de negocios, Isabella. No por tu familia.

Su mentón se elevo. Hizo una nota mental del gesto. Parecía advertencia antes de que ella cargara la batalla.

—Créeme, tampoco estoy feliz sobre esto, pero tenemos que interpretar el papel si la gente va a pensar que esto es real.

Sus facciones se tensaron, pero se las arreglo para asentir.

—Bien. —Su voz goteaba sarcasmo—. ¿Algo más?

Se veía un poco nerviosa y le dio un vistazo, entonces se levanto de la silla y él empezó a caminar por la habitación. Su enfoque cambio a su parte posterior, balanceándose adelante y atrás, su cremallera se tenso con incomodidad.

Su último fugaz pensamiento racional deshizo su visión. _Corta tus perdidas aquí y ahora y camina hacia la puerta. Esta mujer va a voltear tu vida patas arriba, en diagonal y hacia los lados, y siempre has odiado la casa de la risa._

Edward luchó contra el aumento repentino de miedo y espero su respuesta.

….

_Ah, demonios._

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente maravilloso?

Le dio un vistazo a huertillas mientras él se paseaba. Una vulgar maldición salió de sus labios pero se obligo a echarse atrás. Al crecer, ella solía llamarlo Niño bonito por su cabello dorado. Esos jóvenes mechones domesticados en un corto, conservador corte, pero algunas revoltosas hebras caían de un lado a otro de su frente en una tenaz rebelión. Los colores se habían profundizado con el tiempo, pero recordó su cereal mezclado de Chex, anillos de miel dorada con trigo. Sus rasgos se endurecieron, su mandibular ahora un poco cincelada. Sis dientes perfectos y blancos brillaron durante una breve sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de algún profundo verde, y sus secretos se mantenían firmemente velados detrás de una pared. Pero su cuerpo…

El siempre estaba activo, pero cuando cruzo la sala, sus elegantes pantalones de tela color avena se movieron y se doblegaron a su voluntad, delineando largas piernas musculosas y tirantes nalgas. El suéter de cuello V canela era a la vez casual y apropiado para un sábado de oficina.

Algunas partes eran totalmente inapropiadas. La longitud de sus brazos, los anchos hombros y el pecho que se extendía y moldeaba en el tejido. Edward Cullen era todo un hombre apasionado, y todavía la miraba como la péquela compañera de juegos de Alice. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no hubo ningún reconocimiento, ninguna apreciación. Solo una amistad distante que proporciono alguien de su pasado.

Bueno, ella estaba condenada su dejaba que su lengua se arrellanara fuera de su boca, solo porque era atractivo. Su personalidad todavía apestaba. La gran A de Aburrido. La gran S para sordo. La gran…

Empujo el pensamiento fuera de su mente.

Bella odiaba el hecho de que su presencia la hiciera sentir nerviosa y un poco mareada. Hace una semana que había lanzado un hechizo de amor, y la Madre Tierra la había escuchado. Ella tenía su dinero y podría salvar la casa de su familia. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado con su lista?

El hombre ante ella golpeó todo en lo que creía. Esto no era un matrimonio por amor. No, esto era un negocio puro, simple y muy frio.

Mientras el recuerdo de su primer beso se arrastraba desde el escondrijo de su mente, apostaba que él se había olvidado por completo del momento. La humillación se meneaba a través de sí. No más. ¿En realidad, la Madre Tierra no podría permitir el requisito numero uno en su lista? Tomo una profunda respiración y habló:

—Una cosa más.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó.

— ¿Ves beisbol?

—Por supuesto.

Su estómago inclinado en tensión.

— ¿Tienes un equipo favorito?

Sonrió. Literalmente _sonrió._

—Solo hay un equipo de NY.

Bella lucho más allá de las nauseas y preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es?

—Los Yankees, por supuesto. Es el único que gana. Ese es el único que me importa.

* * *

*: Sigmund Freud: fue un médico neurólogo austriaco, padre del psicoanálisis y una de las mayores figuras intelectuales del siglo XX.

**BUENO AQUI TIENEN LO PROMETIDO, UN BESO A TODOS.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

Ella respiró hondo e infló el vientre. Lo había aprendido en clase de yoga. ¿Se podría casar con un fan de los Yankees? ¿Podría renunciar a todas sus costumbres y ética? ¿Podría soportar estar casada con un hombre que pensaba que Dios y la monogamia era algo femenino?

— Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Lo silenció con una mano y pasó, buscando desesperadamente por respuestas. Si ella se fuera ahora, no habría otra opcion que vender la casa. ¿Podría vivir con ella misma, sabiendo que era tan egoísta cómo para hacer un sacrificio por su familia? ¿Tenía opción?

— ¿Bella?

Giró sobre su talón. La impaciencia tallada en las lineas de su rostro. Este hombre no tiene tolerancia con los arrebatos emocionales. Tan caliente como se veía, sería un gran dolor en el culo, tal como había ido creciendo. Probablemente el programaba sus días por minuto. Probablemente no sabía lo que significaba la palabra _impulsivo_. ¿Podrían vivir en la misma casa un año? ¿Se rasgarían en partes el uno al otro antes de que los 365 días pasaran? ¿Y si los Yankees llegaban a la Serie Mundial este año? Tendría que lidiar con su pésima arrogancia y sonrisas condescendientes. Oh, Dios…

Cruzó los brazos en frente de su pecho.

— No me digas, eres fan de los Mets.

Se estremeció al oír su tono.

— Me niego a hablar de beisbol contigo. No podrás usar nada de los Yankees cuando estés conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

— No te preocupes, que me la pondré cuando no andes cerca.

El silencio se estableció en el cuarto. Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. La miró, como si de su cabello hubieran brotado serpientes de Medusa.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

Tocó su cabeza con tentativa.

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera estoy autorizado a usar mi gorra de los Yankees?

— Así es.

—Estás demente —dijo.

— Palos y piedras.* Dime ahora, antes de perder más tiempo.

Entonces hizo algo que ella no había visto desde que el matón del barrio se cayó de su bicicleta y estalló en tontas lagrimas femeninas.

Edward Cullen rió. No era un atisbo de diversión, o una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios. Esta fue una carcajada, profunda y masculina. El sonido llenó la habitación y bombeó con vitalidad. Bella luchó con su propia sonrisa, sobre todo porque su humor iba dirigido a ella.

Demonios, se veía bien cuando bajaba su altanería.

Finalmente se sosegó, parecía sobre pensar la opción, y establecer una solución.

— No usaré nada de los Yankees, pero lo mismo se aplica a ti. Nada de la basura de los Mets. Ni siquiera los quiero ver en una taza de café o en un llavero de mi casa. ¿Lo tienes?

Estaba a punto de explotar con enojo. De alguna manera, el trato había sido en torno a ella.

— Discrepo. No ganamos una Serie desde 1986. Consigues suficiente gloria, no necesitas más.

— Lindo trato, pero no soy uno de los Twinkies con los que estás acostumbrada a salir. No Yankees, no Mets. Tómalo o déjalo.

— No salgo con Twinkies.

Encogió los hombros.

— No te preocupes.

Ella saltaba de un pie a otro y apenas consiguió mantener sus manos rizándolas en sus puños. Estaba tan condenadamente separados ¿Cómo pudo parecer tan sabroso? Sin embargo, recuerden que la manzana envenenada de Blancanieves fue ofrecida.

— Bueno, ¿quieres dormir en esto o lo que sea que hacen las mujeres cuando no pueden tomar una decisión?

— Ella mordió su labio, fuerte, y forzó a las palabras a salir.

— Bien, tienes un trato.

— ¿Algo más?

— Supongo que lo cubre.

— No exactamente. —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera a punto de abordar un tema muy delicado. Bella juró que mantendría la calma, no importa lo que diga. Dos podían jugar a este juego. Sería una reina del hielo, incluso si verbalmente la torturaba. Tomó una respiración y se deslizó en su silla, luego cogió su copa de café para tomar el preparado.

Él juntó sus dedos y tomó una respiración.

— Quiero hablar contigo acerca de sexo.

— ¿Sexo? —la palabra cayó de sus labios y se disparó en el aire como una balazo. Parpadeó, pero se negó a mostrar un cambio en su expresión.

Saltó de su asiento y cambió de lugar, mientras se paseaba por la alfombra color vino de lujo.

— Ya veo, necesitamos ser extremadamente discretos con, uh..., nuestras actividades extracurriculares.

— ¿Discretos?

— Si. Trato con algunos clientes de alta gama, y tengo una reputación que proteger. Por no hablar que los términos del trato se rompieran si nuestro matrimonio se viese cuestionado. Creo que es mejor si accedes a permanecer célibe por un año. Es posible, ¿Qué piensas?

El dio una obvia risa fingida y se preguntó si ella cogió un brillo sudoroso en su frente o fuera solo un efecto de la luz. Dejo de caminar y la observó casi con cautela. De repente, el verdadero significado de sus palabras cayó como fuego en su cerebro y el pararrayos del conocimiento chisporroteó. Edward quiere que sea su esposa perfecta, que incluya una casta cama de matrimonio bajo su astucia.

Pero él no menciono su propio celibato. Alice tenía derramados todos los detalles sobre Tanya, así que ella sabía que él estuvo involucrado en una relación. Bella todavía no entendía porque no quería casarse con su novia, pero su elección no era para que ella la juzgara. Lo único que importaba era el chauvinista, el cerdo macho ante ella y su deseo de poner todo el asunto fuera.

Casi.

Se sacudió enojada, pero mantuvo su rostro sereno. Edward Cullen quería llegar a acuerdos. Bien. Porque cuando ella cruzó esa puerta Edward había firmado el acuerdo de su vida.

Ella sonrió.

— Entiendo.

Su cara prácticamente se iluminó.

— ¿Lo haces?

— Por supuesto. Si el matrimonio se supone que sea real, ¿Cómo luciría encontrarle a tu esposa el rumor de una aventura tan pronto después de la boda?

— Exactamente.

— Y no deberías de tener que lidiar con las preguntas humillantes cuestionando tu hombría. Si tu esposa está durmiendo con otros, es obvio cual es el problema. Ella no está obteniendo nada bueno de esa casa.

El asintió a medias.

— Eso creo.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hay de Tanya?

Él se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo supiste sobre ella?

— Alice.

— No te preocupes por Tanya. Me haré cargo de ella.

— ¿Estás durmiendo con ella?

Él se estremeció, luego trató de pretender que no le importaba.

— ¿Eso importa?

Ella levantó las manos a la defensiva.

— Quiero aclarar el asunto del sexo. Al menos he llenado el punto número uno y el dos. Estoy segura como el infierno que no te amo, y no nos sentimos atraídos hacia el otro. Tu estas diciendo que si quiero tener una noche jovial, no puedo hacerlo. Entonces, ¿Cuáles son las reglas para ti?

Bella frunció sus labios y se preguntó cómo el hombre intentaría salirse de su tumba recién cavada.

...

Edward se quedó viendo a la mujer delante de él y trató de tragar. Su humeante voz dio pie a imágenes incluso más humeantes de ella desnuda y demandando y… retozando.

Dejó salir una maldición y se acerco para obtener más café, tratando de comprar algo de tiempo. Todo su porte gritaba sexo. La inocencia de la juventud se había evaporado y había dejado atrás a una mujer de pura sangre con necesidades de pura sangre. Él se preguntaba qué tipo de hombre satisfacía esas necesidades. Se preguntaba también cuan maduros se sentirían sus pechos en sus manos, o como sabrían sus labios bajo los suyos. Que usaba bajo el ajustado vestido rojo...

— Edward.

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Me escuchaste?

— Si. Sexo. Te prometo que jamás te encontraras en una situación incómoda.

— Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que aún pretendes dormir con Tanya?

— Tanya y yo estamos envueltos en una relación.

— Pero no te casaras con ella.

La tensión rompió el aire alrededor de ellos. Él tomó unos cuantos pasos lejos, desesperado por algo de distancia.

— No es ese tipo de relación.

— Hmmm, interesante. Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que yo no puedo follar por ahí porque no tengo a nadie estable para follar?

Si hubiese cubos de hielo disponibles él los hubiese chupado uno por uno. Su acusación hizo que un extraño calor subiera por su piel. Su tono era suave.

Su sonrisa parecía fácil y genuina. Edward se sintió balanceándose en el borde de algún viaje de poder femenino, y reconoció que estaba perdiendo terreno.

El jugó su mejor mano.

— Si tienes a alguien estable en tu vida, resolveremos la situación. Pero lo extraños son demasiados peligrosos. Puedo garantizar que Tanya sabe como guardar un secreto.

Ella sonrió entonces. Una deliciosa sonrisa femenina que prometía placeres más allá de la imaginación, y se lo prometía todo a él. Su corazón se detuvo, se pausó, luego continuó latiendo. Fascinado, espero sus siguientes palabras.

— De ninguna manera, bebé.

Él lucho por concentración mientras la negación se deslizó de esa suculenta boca.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No sexo para mí, no sexo para ti. No me importa si es Tanya o una desnudista o el maldito amor de tu vida. Si yo no tengo ninguna diversión, tú tampoco. Tú solo tendrás lo que salga de este muy apropiado matrimonio de negocios y construir tus edificios. —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¿Entendido?

Él lo entendió. Decidió no aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta que este era un juego, y necesitaba ganar. Su sonrisa prometía compasión y comprensión y el dinero que ella necesitaba.

— Isabella, entiendo que esto no te parece justo. Pero un hombre es diferente. Tanya tiene una reputación que mantener, también, entonces tu jamás estarás en una mala posición. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Si.

— ¿Entonces aceptarás los términos?

— No.

Él estrecho los ojos y la estudió. Luego decidió ir por el cierre.

— Hemos ido capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo demás. Nos hemos comprometido. Es solamente un año, y luego puedes irte y tener una maldita orgía si quieres.

Helados ojos color chocolate lo vieron de regreso con terquedad pura y férrea determinación.

— Si tú llegas a tener tus orgias, obtengo las mías. Si tú quieres ser célibe, también lo seré. No me importa acerca de tu mierda de hombres y mujeres y sus diferencias. Si tengo que irme a la cama sola los trescientos sesenta y cuatro noches, también lo harás tu. Y si quieres acción, tendrás que recurrir a tu propia esposa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como un semental que acaba de salir de la puerta.

— Y desde que sabemos que no estamos atraídos por el otro, tendrás que encontrar otras formas de aliviar la presión. Usa un poco de creatividad. El celibato debe abrir otros puntos de vista. —sonrío—. Porque eso es todo lo que vas a obtener.

Obviamente, ella no tenía idea de que él era un experto jugando al póker, y había pasado los últimos años desahogándose en juegos donde la noche se convertía en día y salido siendo mas rico. Como su viejo hábito de fumar, el póker lo llamaba y el usaba el vicio por placer, no por ganancias.

Se negó a dejarla vencerlo, y sintió la victoria cerca. Fué por la yugular.

- ¿No quieres ser razonable? Bien. El trato se acabó. Dale un beso de despedida a tu dinero. Solo tendré que manejar la junta por un tiempo.

Ella se deslizó de la silla, colgó el bolso en su hombro y se puso de pie antes que él.

— Fue lindo verte de nuevo, Niño Bonito.

Golpe directo.

Él se preguntó si ella sabía que su apodo burlón lo irritaba y lo hacía querer sacudirla hasta que lo retirara. Incluso cuando niño, lo odiaba, y los años no habían apagado la agudeza del insulto. Como hacia cuando era más joven, apretó los dientes y oculto la molestia con una sonrisa fácil.

— Si, fue lindo. Pasa por aquí alguna vez. No te conviertas en una extraña.

— No lo haré. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Nos vemos.

Ese fue el momento en que Edward supo que estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Isabella Marie Swan podía ganas una partida de póker, no porque mintiera, sino porque estaba dispuesta a perder.

Ella también jugaba al vil juego del pollo.

Ella se dio vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta. Giró el pomo. Luego…

— Está bien. —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Algo le dijo que ella se hubiera ido y no llamaría después para decir que había cambiado de parecer. Y demonios, Bella era su única candidata. Un año de su vida no era nada comparado con el regalo de un futuro de hacer lo que siempre había soñado.

Le dio crédito. Ella ni siquiera se relamió.

Ella se dio vuelta y hablo en un fresco tono de negocios.

— Sé que el contrato no contiene nuestro nuevo acuerdo. ¿Me das tu palabra de que te apegarás a los nuevos términos?

— Puedo elaborar un documento revisado.

— No hay necesidad. ¿Me das tu palabra?

Su figura tembló con energía. Edward se dio cuenta que confiaba en él de la misma manera en que él confiaba en ella. Un cosquilleo de satisfacción corrió a través de él.

— Te doy mi palabra.

— Entonces estoy dentro. Oh, ¿y la disolución del matrimonio después del año? Mi familia no puede ser herida por esta ilusión. Citaremos diferencias irreconciliables y pretenderemos seguir siendo amigos.

— Puedo vivir con eso.

— Bien. Recógeme esta noche a las siete e iremos a ver a mi familia para darles la noticia. Me encargaré de todos los arreglos de la boda.

Él asintió, su cerebro un poco confuso por su decisión y su cercanía. ¿Era vainilla esa sutil fragancia de su piel? ¿O canela? Vio aturdido, mientras ella dejó caer una tarjeta de presentación en la mesa de madera de cerezo.

— Mi dirección de la librería —le dijo—. Te veré esta noche.

Aclaró garganta para responder, pero ya era tarde. Ella se había ido.

* * *

*: Palos y piedras (Sticks and Stones): se refiere a una rima infantil: Sticks and stones may break my bones / but words will never hurt me - Palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos / pero las palabras nunca me lastimarán.

**Después de 46854146843 años actualizo. PERDÓN T.T Me voy a poner las pilas lo prometo. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Bella se retorció en su asiento, mientras el silencio en el negro BMW se extendía entre ellos. Su futuro marido parecía incómodo y eligió concentrar su energía en el reproductor de MP3. Trató de no contraerse cuando finalmente puso una de Debussy. Él de verdad disfrutaba de la música sin palabras. Casi se estremeció de nuevo cuando pensó en compartir la misma residencia que él.

Por. Un. Año. Entero.

— ¿Tienes algo de los Black Eyed Peas?

Parecía desconcertado por la pregunta.

— ¿Para comer?

Ella contuvo un gemido.

— Incluso me conformo con algunos de los clásicos. Sinatra, Bennet, Martin…

El siguió en silencio.

— ¿Eagles? ¿Bealtes? Solo grita si alguno de estos nombres te es familiar.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos.

— Sé quiénes son. ¿Preferirías a Beethoven?

— Olvídalo.

Volvieron de nuevo al silencio con un piano de fondo. Bella sabía que ambos estaban más nerviosos a medida que la distancia a la casa de sus padres se acortaba. Jugar a la pareja de enamorados no sería fácil, cuando ni siquiera podían mantener una conversación de dos minutos. Ella decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

— Alice dice que tienes un pez.

Esa observación la premió con una mirada escalofriante.

— Si.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Pez.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Ni siquiera le diste un nombre?

— ¿Cometí un crimen?

— ¿No sabes que los animales tienen sentimientos, al igual que las personas?

— No me gustan los animales —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Tenías miedo de que pudiéramos encontrar una serpiente en los bosques. ¿Recuerdas cómo no te acercaste, y te inventaste alguna excusa para irte?

El aire en el auto pareció bajar unos grados.

— No tenía miedo, simplemente no me importaba. Te dije que no me gustan los animales.

Ella dio un bufido, luego se acomodó en silencio. Puso una cruz a otra cualidad de su lista. La Madre Tierra asqueaba. Bella decidió no hablarle a su futuro marido sobre el refugio de animales. Cuando tenían exceso de reservas, siempre escogía animales extra en su casa hasta que había espacio de nuevo.

Algo le dijo que a Edward le daría un ataque. Si alguna vez le superaba la suficiente emoción como para que perdiese el control.

La posibilidad le intrigaba.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? —le preguntó.

— Nada. ¿Recuerdas todo de lo que hablamos?

Dió un suspiro de sufrimiento.

— Si. Repasamos a todos los miembros de tu familia detalladamente. Sé sus nombres y antecedentes generales. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, solía jugar en tu casa cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Ella resopló.

— Tú solo querías las galletas con chispas de chocolate de mi madre. Y te encantaba torturarnos a tu hermana y a mí. Además, eso fue hace años. No has tenido nada que ver con ellos en la última década. —Se esforzó de nuevo para morder la amargura, pero la facilidad con la que Edward había derramado su pasado sin mirar atrás. La dejó un poco molesta—. Hablando de eso, nunca mencionas a tus padres. ¿Has visto a tu padre últimamente?

Se preguntó si era posible quemarse por el frío que él emanaba.

— No.

Se quedó esperando por más, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Se volvió a casar?

— No. No quiero hablar de mis padres. No tiene sentido.

— Maravilloso. ¿Qué se supone que le diremos a mi familia sobre eso? Preguntarán.

Sus palabras estaban fragmentadas.

— Diles que mi padre está descansando en México y que mi madre está fuera, en algún lugar con su nuevo novio. Diles lo que quieras. No estarán en la boda, de todos modos.

Ella abrió su boca pero su mirada de advertencia le dijo que la conversación había terminado. Genial. Simplemente adoraba su charlatanería.

Bella apuntó hacia la señal de la siguiente calle.

— Aquí está el desvío hacia la casa de mis padres.

Edward se detuvo en el camino de la entrada y apagó el motor. Ambos estudiaron la Victoriana casa blanca. Incluso desde el exterior, la estructura irradiaba una amable calidez desde cada pilar blanco clásico hasta el envolvente porque agraciado. Sauces llorones rodeaban los bordes del césped, inclinados, casi como una protección. Grandes ventanales con postigos verdes salpicaban el frente. La oscuridad ahora cubría con un velo los síntomas de abandono debido a las dificultades financieras. Esto ocultó la pintura blanca descascarada en las columnas, el paso de grietas en la parte superior del patio y el techo desgastado. Ella dio un profundo suspiro mientras el hogar de su infancia se hundía a si alrededor como una manta reconfortante.

— ¿Estamos listos? —preguntó él.

Ella le echó una mirada. Su rostro estaba cerrado, sus ojos distantes. Él lucía moderno y casual en sus Dockers kaki, camiseta blanca Calvin Klein y náuticos de cuero. Su cabello color broncíneo estaba desordenado perfectamente y algunos rizos sobre su frente. Su pecho llenaba la camisa muy bien. Un poco demasiado bien para su gusto. Obviamente, levantaba pesas. Se preguntó si él tendría el estómago como una tableta de chocolate, pero el pensamiento hizo cosas malas en su propia barriga, por lo que rechazó la idea y se concentró en su problema inmediato.

— Parece que hubieras pisado una mierda de perro.

Su expresión neutral resbaló. La comisura de su boca respingó una pulgada.

— Hmmm, Alice dijo que escribías poesía.

— Se supone que debemos estar locamente enamorados. Si sospechan que es de otra manera no puedo casarme contigo, y mi madre haría de mi vida un infierno. Así que haz una buena actuación. Oh, y no tenias miedo de tocarme. Te prometo que no tengo piojos.

— No tengo miedo a…

Su aliento silbó mientras ella se acercó y apartó el rizo de cabello fuera de sus ojos. La sensación sedosa de su cabello mientras se deslizaba entre sus dedos le agradó. La expresión de asombro en su rostro la tentó a continuar la caricia, deslizando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla con un movimiento lento. Su piel se sentía, a la vez, suave y áspera al tacto.

— ¿Ves? No es gran cosa.

Sus labios se apretaron con lo que ella pensaba que era enfado. Obviamente, Edward Cullen no la miraba como una mujer adulta, más bien como a un ser humano asexual. Como una ameba.

Ella abrió la puerta y corto su respuesta.

— Hora del espectáculo.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y la siguió.

No tenía que preocuparse de tocar el timbre. Su familia salió por la puerta uno por uno, hasta el porche delantero desbordado con sus chillona hermana. Bella había llamado con anticipación para avisar de su compromiso. Había venido con la historia de haber estado viendo a Edward a escondidas, haber tenido un romance relámpago y un compromiso impulsivo. Exageró su pasado para que sus padres creyeran que habían estado en contacto a través de los años como amigos.

Edward trató de acurrucarse, pero su hermano se negó a consentirlo. Taylor se lanzó en sus brazos por un gran abrazo, charlando a la vez.

— ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

— ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? ¿Puedo estar en la fiesta nupcial?

Parecía como si Edward estuviera a punto de saltar por encima de la entrada y escaparse.

Bella se derrumbó en una carcajada. Aisló a su hermana más joven, empujándola hacia ella para un abrazo.

— Deja de asustarlo, Tay. Finalmente conseguí novio. No arruines esto por mí.

Se rió. La visión de la chica de dieciséis años, con cabello marrón, ojos castaños y largas piernas delgadas estaba ante ella. Un grito demandante atrajo su atención. Ella levantó el angelito rubio a sus pies y cubrió a su sobrina de tres años con besos.

— Elly, la Alborotadora —dijo—, ven a conocer a Edward Cullen. Tío Ed para ti, pequeña.

Ellie lo miró por encima con la atención cuidadosa que solo un niño exuda. Edward esperó a si juicio con paciencia. Entonces su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Hola, tío Ed!

Él sonrió de vuelta.

— Hola, Elly.

— Aprobación otorgada —dijo Bella. Instó a Edward—. Permíteme hacer el resto de las presentaciones. Mi hermana Taylor, ahora es adulta y está fuera de los pañales —Ignoro el gemido y sonrió—. Mi cuñada, Rosalie, y conoces a mi hermano Emmet y a mis padres. Todos, este es Edward Cullen, mi prometido.

Ni siquiera tropezó con la palabra.

Su madre tomó las mejillas de Edward y le dio un sonoro beso.

— Ed, como has crecido. —Abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida—. Y eres tan apuesto.

Bella se preguntó si eso era un toque rojo en las mejillas de Edward, luego rechazó la idea.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Umm, gracias, Sra Swan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Emmet le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

— Hey, Ed, no te he visto en siglos. Escuché que ahora serás parte de la familia. Felicidades.

— Gracias.

Su padre se acercó y le tendió la mano.

— Recuerdo que solías torturar a mi niña en muchas ocasiones. Creo que su primera palabrota oficial salió teniéndote en mente.

— Creo que todavía tengo ese efecto —dijo Edward con ironía.

Su padre se echó a reír. Rosalie escapó del brazo de Emmet para darle un gran abrazo.

— Ahora, tal vez, tendré a alguien para igualar las posibilidades por aquí —dijo ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban —. Puedes conseguir ser superado en número en las reuniones familiares.

— Sigue siendo un hombre, Rose. Créeme, va a ponerse del lado de Em en todo momento.

Emmet agarró a su esposa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Las posibilidades están cambiando, nena. Finalmente llegó otro hombre a la casa para batallar contra todos los sindromas premenstruales.

Bella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Rosalie golpeó el otro.

Reené casqueó la lengua.

— Em, los hombres no hablan así con damas alrededor.

— ¿Qué damas?

Reené le dio un manotazo en la parte trasera.

— Todo el mundo dentro. Vamos a brindar con champán, comer y luego tomarnos un buen expresso.

— ¿Puedo tomar champán?

Reené sacudió su cabeza a la chica suplicando a sus pies.

— Vas a tomar una espumosa sidra de manzana. Compré una botella para esta ocasión.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!

Bella sonrió a la niña de ojos brillantes en sus brazos.

— Está bien, chiquitina. Jugo de manzana para ti también.

Puso a su sobrina en el suelo y observó su carrera a la cocina para entrar emocionada. El calor abrazador de su clan se asentó alrededor de ella como una capa difusa, y luchó contra los nervios que saltaban en su vientre.

¿Podía sacar esto adelante? Lanzar un hechizo de amor para conocer a un hombre sin nombre, sin rostro, con el dinero suficiente para rescatar a su familia era una cosa. Edward Cullen en carne y hueso era otra. Si sus padres se enteraran que había hecho un matrimonio negociado para salvar la casa, nunca la perdonarían. Ni a ellos mismos.

Con el flujo constante de gastos médicos por la condición de su corazón, el orgullo de la familia los había llevado a rechazar cualquier ayuda de otros. Saber que su hija sacrificó su integridad para rescatarlos les rompería el corazón.

Edward la miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si tratara de descifrar algo. Sus dedos estaban apretados como si intentara evitar tocarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

— Estoy bien, entremos.

Ella camino dentro y trato de no sentirse herida por sus cortantes palabras. Él ya le había advertido que no le gustaban las familias numerosas. No debería tomar sus acciones como algo personal.

Ella tensó su barbilla a propósito y lo siguió. Las horas pasaron con abundante lasaña italiana, pan de ajo fresco con queso e hierbas, y una botella de Chianti. En el momento en que se retiró de la sala por un expresso y un Sambuca, un agradable zumbido tarareaba en su sangre, impulsando por la buena comida y la buena conversación. Miro a Edward cuando él mismo se instaló a su lado en el sofá desgastado de color beige a una distancia prudencial.

La miseria grabada fuera de sus rasgos.

Él escuchó cortésmente, rió en los momentos adecuados, e hizo un perfecto trabajo pareciendo un caballero. Excepto que no la miró a los ojos, se apartó de ella cuando trató de tocarlo y no actuó en absoluto como el enamorado prometido que se suponía iba a ser.

Charlie Swan tomó un sorbo de su expresso con un comportamiento distraído.

— Así que, Edward, háblame de tu trabajo.

— Papá…

— No, está bien. —Edward giró el rostro a su padre—. Dreamscape es una empresa de arquitectura que diseña edificios en el Hudson Valley, hemos diseñado el restaurante japonés en la parte superior de la montaña en Suffern.

El rostro de su padre se iluminó.

— Maravilloso lugar para comer. A Reené siempre le encantaron los jardines de allí. —Hizo una pausa—. Así que, ¿Qué piensas de las pinturas de Bella?

Ella ocultó una mueca de dolor. Oh, Dios, esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Su pintura era un intento fútil de la expresión artística, y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que apestaba. Pintaba más por su propia terapia que por el "¡Guau!" de otros. Se maldijo por no dejarlo recogerla en su apartamento en lugar de su librería. Como un consejero alcohólico, Charlie se enfocaba en las debilidades, como un buitre entrenado y ahora perfumado de sangre.

Edward mantuvo la sonrisa.

— Son fantásticos. Siempre le he dicho que podría colgarlos en una galería.

Charlie cruzó los brazos.

— Te gustan, ¿eh? ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta más?

— Papá…

— Uno de un paisaje. Definitivamente le hace justicia al panorama.

El pánico coqueteó con su zumbido ligero mientras su padre captaba la tensión entre ellos y se alejó como un depredador. Ella le dio crédito a Edward por intentarlo, pero estaba acabado antes de empezar. El resto de su familia como siempre, observaban como comenzaba el proceso.

— No pinta paisajes

Las palabras quedaron volando en el aire como un cañonazo.

La sonrisa de Edward nunca vaciló.

— Está intentando hacer paisajes. Cariño, ¿no se lo dijiste?

Ella luchó contra el pánico.

— No, lo siento, papá, no te he puesto al corriente. Ahora estoy pintando paisajes de montañas.

— Odias los paisajes.

— Ya no. —Alcanzó a decir alegremente—. Tengo una nueva apreciación por los paisajes desde que conozco a un arquitecto.

Su comentario solo provocó un bufido antes de que él continuara.

— Así que, Edward. ¿Fan del beisbol o fútbol?

— Las dos cosas.

— Gran temporada para los Giants, ¿eh? Estoy esperando por otra Super Bowl en Nueva York. Oye ¿has leído el nuevo poema de Bella?

— ¿Cuál?

— El de la tormenta.

— Oh, sí. Pensé que era maravilloso.

— Nunca escribió un poema sobre una tormenta. Escribe sobre experiencias en la vida relacionadas con el amor o la perdida. Nunca ha escrito un poema de la naturaleza, aligual que nunca ha pintado un paisaje.

Bella resopló el resto de su sambuca, ignoró el café expreso, y esperó que el licor la alcanzara hasta el fin de la noche.

—Umm, papá, acabo de escribir uno sobre una tormenta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Podrías recitarlo para nosotros? Tu madre y yo no hemos escuchado alguno de tus nuevos trabajos.

Ella tragó.

—Bueno, todavía está en el modo de creación. Lo compartiré absolutamente tan pronto como esté perfeccionado.

— Pero le permitiste a Nick verlo.

El malestar rasgó en sus entrañas, y rezó por escapar. Sus palmas se humedecieron aún más.

— Si. Bueno, Ed, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde y tenemos un montón de planes para la boda que hacer.

Charlie puso los codos sobre sus rodillas. El corrillo se detuvo y se lanzó a matar. El resto de la familia miraba esperando la muerte inminente. La mirada comprensiva en el rostro de su hermano le dijo que no pensaba que hubiera una boda por mucho tiempo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa como si reviviera su propio horror cuando había anunciado que estaba embarazada y se iban a casar. Annie estaba ocupada con sus Legos e hizp caso omiso de la crisis.

— Quería preguntarte acerca de la boda —dijo Charlie—. La tiene planeada para de aquí a una semana. ¿Por qué no darnos a todos un tiempo para conocer a Edward y darle la bienvenida a la familia? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Edward trató de salvarlos a ambos.

— Entiendo, Charlie, pero Bella y yo hablamos sobre esto y ninguno de los dos queremos una fiesta por todo lo alto. Hemos decidido que queremos estar juntos y empezar nuestra vida de inmediato.

— Es romántico, papá —aventuró Taylor.

Bella articuló su agradecimiento, pero estuvo de repente cubierta por ambos flancos.

— Estoy de acuerdo. —Reené sostenía un limpión entre sus manos mientras permanecía de pie en la puerta de la cocina—. Vamos a disfrutar de la boda. Nos encantaría hacerte una fiesta de compromiso en la que Edward pueda conocer el resto de la familia. Solo que no hay tiempo para que todo el mundo aparezca el sábado. Todos tus primos se la perderían.

Charlie se levantó.

— Entonces, está arreglado. Pospondrán la fecha.

Reené asintió.

— Excelente idea.

Bella agarró la mano de Edward.

— Cariño, ¿te puedo ver en el dormitorio por un segundo?

— Por supuesto, querida.

Lo arrastró por el pasillo y lo empujó hacia el dormitorio. La puerta osciló parcialmente cerrada.

— Has echado todo a perder —susurró ella con furia—. ¡Te dije que fingieras, pero eres malísimo y ahora mis padres saben que no estamos enamorados!

— ¿Qué soy malísimo? Estas actuando como si esta fuera una estúpida obra que hubieras preparado para los vecinos. Esta es la vida real, y estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

— Mis obras no son estúpidas. Hemos hecho un montón de dinero en boletos de entrada. Pensé que _Annie _era excelente.

Él soltó un bufido.

— Ni siquiera sabes cantar y te contrataste a ti misma como Annie.

— Todavía estas molesto porque no te dejaré interpretar a Daddy Warbucks*.

Se pasó los diez dedos por su cabello e hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta.

— ¿Cómo demonios me metiste en estos ridículos asuntos?

— Es mejor que salgas con algo rápido. Dios ¿no sabes cómo tratar a una novia? Actuaste como si yo fuera una amable desconocida. ¡No es de extrañar que mis padres sospechen!

— Eres una adulta ahora, Isabella, y él todavía interroga a tus novios. No necesitamos su permiso. Nos casamos el sábado y si a tus padres no les gusta, mala suerte.

— ¡Quiero que mi padre me lleve por el pasillo!

— ¡No es ni siquiera una boda real!

— ¡Eso es lo mejor que voy a conseguir ahora mismo!

El dolor se filtró por un momento a medida que la verdad de su difícil situación golpeaba con toda su fuerza. Este jamás seria un verdadero matrimonio, y algo se arruinaría para siempre una vez que el anillo de Edward se deslizara en su dedo. Siempre había soñado con el amor eterno, vallas pintadas de blanco, y toneladas de niños. En cambio, consiguió dinero contante y sonante, y un marido que educadamente la toleraba. Que la condenen si su sacrificio fallaba por su incapacidad a fingir suficiente emoción ante sus padres.

Se puso de puntillas y agarro la parte superior de las mangas de su camiseta. Las uñas se clavaron en la tela y en su carne.

— Es mejor que arregles esto —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagas?

Ella parpadeó. Sus labios temblaron mientras soltaba las palabras entre dientes.

— ¡Haz algo, maldita sea! Demuéstrale a mi padre que esto será un verdadero matrimonio o…

— ¿Bella?

El eco de su nombre flotó desde el pasillo hasta la puerta abierta, era la voz suave y preocupada de su madre comprobando si estaba bien.

— Tu madre está viniendo —dijo él.

— Lo sé, probablemente nos oyó discutir. ¡Haz algo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que sea!

— ¡Muy bien!

La agarró de la cintura, arrastró su cuerpo contra el suyo, y agachó la cabeza. Sus labios aplastaron los de ella, así como sus manos se envolvieron a su alrededor con fuerza, de modo que estuvieron pegados el uno contra el otro, cadera con cadera, muslo con muslo, pecho con pecho.

La respiración salió de golpe de sus pulmones y se balanceó a medida que sus pies la aplacaban. Esperaba un beso preciso y controlado, para mostrar con tranquilidad a su madre que eran amantes. En su lugar obtuvo uno ardiente, lleno de testosterona y de pura energía sexual. Obtuvo unos labios cálidos fundidos sobre los suyos. Sus dientes mordisquearon. Su lengua se enterró en su interior y se lanzó entrando y saliendo con absoluto dominio, doblándole la espalda sobre su brazo para tomar hasta la última gota de su voluntad.

Ella aguantó y se lo dio todo de vuelta. Voraz por su tacto, se emborracho bajo su olor almizclado y su sabor, se deleitó bajo la dura longitud de su cuerpo a medida que un calor animal se elevaba entre ellos y los empujaba al límite.

Gimió profundamente en su garganta. El deslizo sus dedos por su cabello para sostener quieta su cabeza mientras continuaba su sensual invasión. Sus senos de pronto se sentían pesados y llenos, y un calor líquido se encendió entre sus muslos.

— Bella, yo… ¡oh!

Edward separo su boca de la suya. Aturdida, Bella miró su rostro en busca de algún signo de emoción, pero él estaba mirando a su madre.

— Lo siento, Reené. —Su sonrisa era torcida y totalmente masculina.

Reené se rio y miró a su hija, aun acunada entre los fuertes brazos.

— Perdón por interrumpir. Ven con nosotros cuando estén listos.

Bella escuchó los pasos alejándose. Lentamente, la mirada de Edward bajó hasta ella.

Se estremeció. Esperaba ver una niebla de pasión. En vez de eso, los ojos esmeraldas estaban alertas. Su rostro parecía tranquilo. Si no fuera por la dura longitud presionándose contra su muslo, Bella pensaría que el beso no le había afectado. Se sintió arrastrada hacia otro tiempo y otro lugar, algún lugar profundo en el bosque, donde sus pensamientos fueron hablados libremente y su confianza destrozada. Aquel primero roce de esos labios sobre los suyos, el olor a colonia de muchacho en su nariz, el toque apacible de sus dedos en sus caderas mientras la sostenía.

Un gélido temor se deslizo por su espalda. Si se reía de ella otra vez, cancelaria todo el asunto. Si él se reía…

Sus brazos la soltaron, entonces retrocedió. El silencio se encrespo entre ellos como una pesada ola ganando velocidad y preparándose para arremeter.

— Creo que resolvimos nuestro problema —dijo.

Ella no respondió.

— ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Elevó su mentón y oculto cada una de las complicadas emociones que se retorcían como serpientes en su estomago.

— Supongo que sí.

Él se detuvo, entonces se estiró hacia ella.

— Será mejor que presentemos un frente unido.

Cinco dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos con una elegante fuerza que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Luchó contra esto y decidió que probablemente estuviera en modo síndrome premenstrual. No había ninguna otra razón por la cual un beso de Edward Cullen pudiera darle tanto placer, y sin embrago lastimarla tan profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella apretó los dientes y sonrió tan brillantemente que podría haberse escapado de un anuncio de pasta dental.

— Por supuesto. A propósito, brillante idea.

— Gracias.

— Sólo no te quedes frio como un cadáver otra vez ahí afuera. Imagina que soy Tanya.

— Jamás podría confundirte con Tanya.

La cortante observación le dolió, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad.

— Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Pero tú tampoco eres ninguna fantasía para mi Chico Guapo.

— No me refería a…

— Olvidalo. —Lo dirigió nuevamente a la sala—. Perdón por la interrupción chicos. Creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.

Todos se acercaron para despedirse. Reené beso su mejilla y le giñó un ojo en señal de aprobación.

— Puede que no me guste tanta prisa —le susurró—, pero ya eres una mujer adulta. Ignora a tu padre y haz lo que te diga tu corazón.

Su garganta se sintió apretada al oírlo.

— Gracias, mamá. Tenemos mucho que hacer esta semana.

— No te preocupes, cariño.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando Charlie hizo un último intento.

— Isabella, lo menos que podrías hacer es aplazar la boda unas semanas, por la familia. Edward, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo…

Edward apoyó una mano en el hombro de Charlie. La otra sujetaba firmemente a su prometida.

— Entiendo por qué quiere que esperemos, Charlie. Pero, verá, estoy locamente enamorado de su hija, y me casaré con ella el sábado. Realmente deseamos su bendición.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso Elly dejó de balbucear para observar la escena ante ella. Bella espero la inevitable explosión.

Charlie asintió.

— De acuerdo. ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo un momento?

— Papá…

— Sólo un minuto.

Edward siguió a Charlie hasta la cocina.

* * *

*** Daddy Warbucks: Personaje de la tira cómica Little Orphan Annie. Inspiró un programa de radio en 1930, adaptaciones cinematográficas de RKO en 1932 y de Paramount en 1938 y un musical en Broadway, Annie, en 1977. Annie lo llama "Daddy", y es su benefactor, de ahó que lo compara con él, ya que es un hombre rico y poderoso.**

Hola chicas, les cuento que tuve que cortar el capitulo porque es muy largo:/

¿ Ustedes que creen de estos dos? :P y ese Charlie tan observador :P Voy a demorar al menos una semana en actualizar, ya que me voy de viaje y adonde voy no hay internet D: Les prometo que en cuanto pueda actualizo. Bechos.

PD: Perdón si encuentran alguna que otra fallita de ortografía.


End file.
